


Propuesta

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock Lee ha visto muchas cosas extrañas a lo largo de su vida. Es decir, es un ninja de Konoha, claro que ha vistas cientas, no, ¡miles de cosas extrañas! Ha visto, oído, probado, olido y tocado millares de cosas que sorprenderían a cualquiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propuesta

— Ven a venir conmigo.

Rock Lee ha visto muchas cosas extrañas a lo largo de su vida. Es decir, es un ninja de Konoha, claro que ha vistas cientas, no, ¡miles de cosas extrañas! Ha visto, oído, probado, olido y tocado millares de cosas que sorprenderían a cualquiera.

— Disculpa, ¿qué?

Pero, ¿que Sabaku no Gaara le pida que vaya a vivir con él? Bueno, eso es algo que realmente lo sorprende.

La guerra a acabado y los muertos se cuentan de cientos en todos los bandos. Lee podría haber sido uno de esos cuerpos sin vida si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Gaara.

— Yo te… te quiero — dice el Kazekage, con las mejillas ruborizadas —. Y podrías haber muerto. Yo podría haber muerto. He decidido que… que no voy a perderme de nada en esta vida.

Y Lee no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente, porque el también quiere a Gaara.

— Sería un honor, Kazekage-sama.


End file.
